Closing the Gap
by Unique Pines
Summary: When Mabel takes a big leap in inviting Pacifica to her sleepover, what will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

The butler came into the kitchen just as I had sat down at the table, with a plate full of homemade waffles. He came up to me and handed me an envelope.

"A letter for you ma'am," he said, bowing before walking away.

I looked down at the bright green envelope in my hands curiously. Who would've sent this?

I turned it over to see that it was sealed with a heart-shaped scratch-and-sniff sticker. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and no one was. I drug my perfectly manicured fingernail over the sticker and inhaled quickly.

Mmm, _strawberry._

I gently peeled off the sticker to avoid tearing it. I didn't want to destroy something so cute. I stuck it on the back of my hand and smiled.

I then opened the envelope, then pulled out it's contents. A card covered in glitter and rhinestones sparkled under the light from the ceiling as I held it in my hands. It read:

_Come to Mabel's sleepover!_

_We'll have food, drinks, movies and games, so pack your PJs and join me, on Friday night at five!_

I bit my lip as I read this. A sleepover? Sure! With Mabel? Eh...

Though we had made up to each other last week, I wasn't quite sure we were on that level yet. Would I even be able to handle her hyperness? And her friends?

Maybe... I guess I could give it a shot. It felt like the right thing to do.

Since today was Thursday and the sleepover was tomorrow, I quickly called my servant to pack my clothes. I told her to pack the wildest pajamas she could find.

After about thirty minutes, she came back down the stairs to tell me that she was finished, and that I had everything I needed packed. I praised her, gave her a quick smile, then went up to see.

There were two suitcases, three bags, and my purse.

Normally I would've been satisfied with this... but I wasn't. The more clothes the better, right?

No. Not this time. I suddenly felt embarrassed about how much I would be hauling over to Mabel's. Is that even normal? I don't think she'd like that...

Wait, since when do I care about what she thinks of me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh! Pacifica's icy heart may be thawing!**

**I honestly have no clue where I'm going with thus story. Should I turn it into Mabifica, or just have them become best friends? How 'bout you guys decide. I won't tell you which I pick after you guys have answered, you'll have to find that out later!**

**Also, I'm happy to say that I'm opening a tumblr blog that I'll put all my work on. As soon as I can figure out how to use it.**

**Review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pacifica's POV:**_

I can't fall asleep.

I laid awake in my memory foam California King bed, on my dozens of frilly pillows and under satin sheets.

What would her bed be like? Certainly small, with springs.

I looked over to my pile of luggage, a big, pink, useless mountain.

What would the others have? A sleeping bag and backpack probably.

I don't know why it bothers me. It's not like I care about what those girls think of me.

Do I?

* * *

><p>My limo pulled up to the Mystery Shack. The driver got out and grabbed all my luggage, then hauled it to the door as I knocked.<p>

There was a shout from inside. "Someone get the door!"

Then another. "You're closest!"

"Yeah, well I'm old!"

"Just answer it!"

I then heard a sigh and a shuffle of footsteps, leading to the door opening just a crack. Stan Pines poked his head out with squinting eyes.

"Ugh, sunlight," he griped, shielding his eyes. It took a second for his eyes to focus on me.

"Oh, it's you," Stan said with disgust, turning around to shout inside.

"It's just Pacifica. Probably here to sue us or whatever."

"No, she's part of the party!"

Mabel came running down and opened the door all the way. She smiled brightly, showing off her braces. She was already in her party outfit; a blindingly sparkly sweater with a music note on it, a blue skirt, a silver head band to match her top.

Not bad.

"Hey Pacifica! You're early!" Mabel greeted.

I was? I glanced at my driver's watch as he struggled to hold all my luggage.

Huh. 4:27. I guess I just couldn't wait longer, and hadn't realized it. I'd been pushy all day.

"Oh, well..." I began.

_Say something cool! Say something cool!_

"I thought I might need extra time to unload _this,_" I said, gesturing to my luggage behind me.

Mabel peered around me to take a look.

"Oh..." She said quietly.

I could tell she was already a little intimidated.

Good.

But deep down somewhere in my gut, it didn't feel good. Up in my head it did, but further in it didn't. I felt like I shouldn't have said that.

I ignored this and continued.

"Jenkins. Bag, inside," I said in the snottiest tone I could manage.

"Y- Yes ma'am," he replied, shoving a suitcase through the doorframe, while Mabel tried to help.

"No thank you, Miss Northwest prefers her servants to do tasks on their own. Excuse me."

Mabel blinked, then handed a bag back to Jenkins.

Finally, he moved all my stuff upstairs into Mabel's room. I remained downstairs, uncomfortably quiet as I observed my surroundings.

A rug on a rug below me. Stylish.

I beat up yellow armchair with mysterious stains of liquid. Ew.

A salamander-thing in a fish tank with murky water. Double ew.

Jenkins stumbled down the stairs, sweaty and out of breath. He ran a hand through his thin white hair before gathering himself.

"The task was carried out ma'am. Do I have your permission to leave?"

I suddenly felt really embarrassed. The Pines family was staring at me while I sat on the armchair before Jenkins.

He held out his hand to me, like I was some sort of royalty. I was so flustered. My face burned red as the Pines kept watching me, a pampered brat in their normal, middle-class home.

"Uh, yeah," I sputtered out, brushing his hand gently. He bowed and proceeded to leave.

Once he left, my gaze shifted to Mabel. She wasn't all smiley anymore; her face was blank. She had lost all her enthusiasm.

Because I just had to keep up the rich kid act.

She turned away and headed up the stairs. Her brother went towards the gift shop, along with Stan. I was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for an uneventful chapter, but this is all I could do with small amount of time. It'll be worth the wait though, it's going to get super feelsy up in here. I'm talking hugging, crying, etc. And there'll be bras~**

**As always, there's more junk on my profile, and a link to my blog. **

**Speaking of which, I'm doing this whole incentive thing.**

**First, go to tumblr and follow me. Then message me your username so that I know it's you and I have proof you followed me. Then tell me whatever you want and it'll be done (writing wise).**

**So, review dudes, peace.**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
